


Cotton

by SkyFireForever



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BDSM, Coming Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: "This song is for the peopleWho tell their families that they're sorryFor things they can't and won't feel sorry for."-Cotton by The Mountain GoatsJohn Laurens decides it's time to come out to his family with some help from his partners.





	1. Sing One for the Cars

**Author's Note:**

> I should really be working on Is Anybody There, but my life is falling apart and I'm writing this instead.

For the first time in John’s life, he was happy. Truly happy. He was happy in a way that he was indescribable. He couldn’t remember a time in his life when he had been this happy. He still struggled with his depression, but medication, therapy, and an incredible support system were all getting him through it. He had a job that he loved, he had friends who accepted him without question, and he was who he wanted to be. He never imagined he’d ever get happiness quite like that. 

Growing up gay and Puerto Rican under a violently homophobic and racist father in a violently homophobic and racist environment wasn’t easy. He was constantly warned to be on guard for fags and not to let anyone tell him that he didn’t earn his wealth despite being born into it. It was a terrifying existence. He grew up and saw how people treated his mother. They acted like she was some sort of foreign immigrant coming to America to steal their jobs. They truly didn’t seem to comprehend the fact that Puerto Rico wasn’t some foreign country. 

Things only got worse for him as he got older. His teenage years were hell, as his father took notice to how John didn’t seem to be interested in girls when he was fourteen. This had John spiraling into a period where he desperately tried to convince himself that he wasn’t gay and that he could make himself straight if he simply tried hard enough. He had despised himself. He thought he was truly the work of the devil. He couldn’t understand what was wrong with him. 

His world crumbled around him when his mother died. He had been sixteen years old, struggling with his sexuality, and his mother had been his life-line. She was the ray of sun shining through the stormy clouds that had become John’s life. And then she was just gone. John was left caring for his younger siblings and struggling to make his father proud, but Henry Laurens only got worse after his wife’s death. He must have been holding back for her sake because he was spewing racial slurs worse than ever before her body was even cold. 

John received his first taste of true happiness when he finally moved away to New York City. He was free there. He was out of his father’s line of sight and his judgement. He could finally discover who John Laurens really was outside of being Henry Laurens’ son. It turned out that John Laurens was extremely gay and that he loved going to gay bars. John Laurens was an artist who could spend hours at a time drawing once he had found his muse. John Laurens could be a huge flirt and he was kinky as hell. John Laurens was a lot of things and he never would have known if he hadn’t had the chance to spread his wings and fly far out from underneath his father’s shadow. 

He felt truly alive in a way that he hadn’t before. He was sure that was in no small part due to his wonderful partners. Alexander and Lafayette were by his side every step of the way, supporting him and showering him with love at every opportunity. It was funny to think that just a few short years ago, if anyone had asked John about gay polyamory, he would have been horrified and spat out his father’s bullshit about the sanctity of marriage. He didn’t care about any of that now. That John Laurens was long gone and he never wanted to think about him again,

But of course; that was too much to ask for. 

“Yeah. Yes, sir.” John paced in the kitchen, his cell phone to his ear. “Of course, sir. Yes, I’ll tell her. Okay.” He closed his eyes, keeping his voice even as he felt like he might cry. “Thank you. Goodbye.” He pressed the end call button as quickly as he was able and his shoulders sagged. It was kinda pathetic how he stood up straighter even when he was just communicating with his father over the phone. He leaned against the counter and exhaled heavily. 

“That is not the sigh of a happy John.” Lafayette appeared in the doorway. His tone was teasing, but his eyes betrayed his genuine concern. “What is wrong?”

John shook his head. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” He turned away from his partner, setting his phone down and trying to think of what he was going to do.

Lafayette’s frown deepened and he approached his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him from behind. “Do not be this way, mon chéri. How can you expect me not to worry when you behave in such a worrisome manner, hm?” He placed a gentle kiss to his neck. “Speak to me, John. What is wrong?”

John sighed and relaxed into Lafayette’s grip. He’d be lying if he claimed not to feel better at the touch. “That was my father on the phone.” He admitted eventually, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He hated keeping things from his partners. 

“Oh?” Lafayette was surprised. John rarely spoke of his family and neither he nor Alexander knew even the basics about them. Their partner didn’t seem to want to bring it up.

John nodded slowly. “They expect me to come down for a family reunion in a couple of weeks.” His eyes fell closed. “They want me to bring my girlfriend.”

Lafayette stepped away, staring at John incredulously. Anyone who even vaguely knew John were well aware that he was unapologetically gay. “Girlfriend?” He laughed. “Mon cher, do you mean to say that you have not - how you say - come out from the cupboard?”

“It’s out of the closet, Laf.” He ran a hand through his hair, feeling overwhelmed. “And it’s not that I never wanted to, it’s just that it isn’t exactly that easy.” He tried to explain.

“What are we talking about?” Alexander, never one to be left out of a conversation, came sauntering in. “What’s not easy? Anything’s easy if you make it easy.” He sat up on one of the counters, ignoring Lafayette’s protests. “Do you know how many times we’ve fucked on this counter? I think my clothed ass if an improvement.”

Lafayette huffed, but did not argue. “John was telling me how his family wishes to see him.”

“Ooh. The only non-orphan in the family gets to rub it in our faces.” Alex teased playfully, causing John’s face to turn red. “I’m kidding. You should go. You’ve got the chance. I promise I won’t feel jealous.” 

“It is not only that.” Lafayette continued. “His family are expecting him to bring a girl with him.”

Alexander’s eyes widened and he almost fell off of the counter. “Your family doesn’t know that you’re gay?” He stared, wide-eyed and shocked. “John, you are the gayest guy I know. How is that possible?”

John shifted, rubbing the back of his reddening neck. “It’s just different where I come from. I haven’t had the opportunity or the willpower or-”

“Okay, so it’s official!” Alex hopped down from the counter. “All three of us will take a trip to see your family and you are going to come out. I will not have my boyfriend’s family think he’s dating some girl. Nuh-uh. Unacceptable.” He was grinning from ear to ear, already coming up with a dozen ideas. “We could make a cake, but that’s so cliche. How big are the closets there? Could we fit confetti and rainbow balloons in there? Ooh, where can we get rainbow lingerie?”

John looked horrified. “Alex! You’re getting way, way ahead of yourself here.” He grabbed the shorter man by the shoulders. “I can’t come out to them. Not yet. I’m not ready.”

“John Laurens, you have been gay for the last twenty seven years. You are more than ready.” Alexander insisted. 

“We will not pressure you into anything you are not comfortable with, mon cher.” Lafayette stepped between John and Alex. “Alexander is just overexcited. However, I think it would be a good idea to tell them.” He took John’s hands in his own. “You are a wonderful, handsome, brilliant man. Your family should be proud of you.” He reached up to cup his boyfriend’s very freckled face. “But they should be proud of every part of you. Do you not think they should know the true you?”

John exhaled, leaning into Lafayette’s touch. He didn’t want to hide who he was from his family. He really didn’t. He was just scared. So, incredibly scared. He studied his boyfriends’ faces, looking into Lafayette’s eyes that radiated warmth and comfort, before seeing Alexander’s gaze filled with fierce determination. John sighed heavily. 

“Okay.” He nodded slowly. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. “Okay, but we’re doing this my way.”

 


	2. Plant Your Seeds There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses for this. This is terrible. I am sorry.

Martha had been surprised when John asked her to accompany him to South Carolina. She put a hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow. “John, we slept together  _ once  _ and you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend in front of your entire family?”

“Just for a little bit!” John said quickly, desperation in his voice. 

“I thought you said that you were going to come out at this reunion? Isn’t showing up with a fake girlfriend kinda counterproductive as it concerns that goal?”

John sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Look, I know that it doesn’t seem to make much sense, but trust me.” He shot her a pleading look. “The first thing they’re going to ask me about is if I’ve found a girlfriend. I’m not ready to come right out of the gate waving a rainbow flag. I need to ease them into it.” He tried to explain. “Martha, I understand if you don’t want to, but you’re the only person I feel comfortable doing this with.”

“Because I’m gay?” She asked, crossing her arms. 

“Yes.” He admitted. “Because you’re gay and that makes it better somehow. I know that we’re both just pretending and it won’t be awkward and that,” He trailed off, cheeks turning red. “And-” 

“And Alexander won’t try to sleep with me?” She suggested, amused. When met with a nod from John, she sighed, chewing on the inside of her cheek. “Alright.” She said eventually. “I’ll do it. I’ll pretend to be your girlfriend for a few days, but you owe me, Laurens.” She warned. 

He lit up. “Of course! Thank you so much! I promise that I’ll make it up to you!” He took her hand between two of his own and shook it vigorously. “Thank you so much, Martha. Really. This means the world to me.”

She laughed. “I know. I’m just the best.” She shrugged, pretending to be modest. “I’ll get time off of work and I’ll meet you at the airport when the time comes.”

“Yes! Thank you again.” He lunged forward to kiss her cheek, causing her to roll her eyes and swat him playfully. “I’ll text you with more details as they come up. I promise that I’ll make this up to you.” He waved to her as he left to return home. He couldn’t stop grinning from ear to ear. Martha truly was an amazing friend. He’d have to come up with some way to repay her. 

The next week was spent planning and preparing. John wrote up several ideas of how to come out without it turning into a disaster. He ended up trashing all of them. Alexander decided to helpfully input some ideas, but most of them were lewd or too flamboyant or impossible on a budget. John ended up throwing those out too, much to Alex’s displeasure. 

The night before the flight had John pacing around the bedroom, unable to quiet his mind enough to even hope to get any sleep. “We’re leaving tomorrow.” He muttered. “Tomorrow. And I have nothing prepared. I have no idea how to do this. We have to cancel. There’s no way I can do this. I don’t even have a plan.”

“It’s not too late to use some of my ideas.” Alexander chirped from where he was perched on the edge of the bed. “I particularly like the idea where they “accidentally” walk in on the three of us having some alone time in one of their closets.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“It’s not funny!” John felt like he might cry. This was all too much. It was too stressful. He couldn’t do this. He should just stay in the closet and never face his family again. That would be easier. 

A pair of arms slid around his waist. “I know, mon coeur. I know.” Lafayette kissed his head. “Alexandre is simply teasing. He does not mean it.” He soothed. 

“I want to cancel. I don’t want to do this.” John whispered. “I can’t do this.” 

“Nonsense, chéri.” Lafayette tssked. “You are John Laurens.” He turned him so that they were face to face. “You are my wonderful and brave boyfriend. You are reckless and impulsive and you never back down.” He kissed the tip of his nose sweetly. “And you can do anything.”

“Besides, we already blew so much money on the plane tickets, it would be stupid to just cancel.” Alexander piped, earning a withering glare from Lafayette. 

John sighed. “I’m just so stressed out about this. I’m overwhelmed and scared and-”

“I think you need to get out of your head, little one.” Lafayette suggested, reaching up to cup John’s face. “Can we help with that?” He looked him up and down and John shivered at the meaning behind his words. He pulled his lip between his teeth, considering. Sex was the last thing on his mind, but it might help at least wear him out enough to get some sleep. He slowly nodded and Lafayette broke into a smile. “Excellent.” He pecked John’s lips before leaving his side to search through the closet.

John sighed and sat on the edge of the bed beside Alexander. “You gonna fuck me, baby boy?” Alex purred, scooting closer. “You gonna hold me down and not let me up until I’m crying?” John could feel his breath against his ear and he shuddered. “You gonna pull me hair? Treat me like the little whore that I am?”

John hesitated before shaking his head. “No.” He said quietly. “Not tonight.” That caught Alexander by surprise and he looked almost hurt, but John turned to face him. “You’re gonna fuck me tonight.” Alex’s expression was one of sheer delight. It was as if Christmas came early and John was his gift. John rarely bottomed, but when he did, it was an event. He knew how much Alexander loved to have control when it was given to him.

“Oh, I can definitely do that.” Alex licked his lips before pouncing, winding John’s curls around his hand and yanking him into an angry kiss. He caught John’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit down, hard. John moaned, reveling in the pain. He’d hate to admit how much of a slut for pain he was. He got off on it, loved it. He shouldn’t enjoy pain as much as he did. It wasn’t right. That just made it more arousing. 

Alexander pushed down on his chest, forcing his back into the mattress before climbing over him to straddle his hips. He broke away from the kiss to start sucking dark marks against his exposed throat. “Fuck, Alex.” John whimpered needily, eyes falling shut. He loved when Alexander was possessive like this, when he would mark his skin to show the whole world exactly who he belonged to. 

“I hope you will not wear him out so soon, Alexandre.” Lafayette chided, a small smirk on his lips. “The night has not even begun.” 

Alex snorted. “He can handle more than this. Have you met him?” He questioned, not moving his mouth more than a few inches from John’s skin. “He’s got stamina.” 

“Oh, I am well aware.” Lafayette chuckled. “However, I have plans. You must get up.” 

Alexander whined, but did as he was told, if only out of anticipation for what Lafayette was going to do next. “Bet you can’t wait for our cocks.” He sneered at John, a look of disgust on is face. “Look at how desperate you are for it. Little slut.”

John couldn’t help the moan that tore through his lips at the insults. He really shouldn’t be getting off on that. “What are you gonna do?” He questioned, southern accent slipping into his voice. He sat up to try and get a glance at whatever Lafayette had retrieved from their stash of sex toys.

“You shall see.” Lafayette said simply. “Now, be a good boy and strip for us.” He demanded, voice low and deep. John let it flow through his veins and flood through every aspect of his being. When he heard that voice, John knew that he was in for a long night. He did as he was told, slowly peeling off his shirt and exposing his toned chest and abs to his audience. He noticed how hungrily Alexander was eyeing him and he smirked. He slowed down as he unbuckled his belt, slowly pulling it from the loops. He popped open each button of his jeans individually, looking up at Alexander through lidded eyes. 

“He said to strip, not strip  _ tease.”  _ Alexander protested, but his gaze never left John’s body. “Come on, hurry it up or I’m going to bed.” It was an empty threat, but it got John out of his clothes quick enough.

He rose an eyebrow at Lafayette. “And what now?” He crossed his arms, feeling rather exposed. He supposed that was the point, but the point remained. 

Lafayette’s eyes narrowed. “Is that how you address me?” His voice was low and dangerous, menacing. He was daring John to step a toe out of line. He was challenging him, waiting to see if he would rise to the bait. 

John rolled his eyes, but he was fighting back the urge to drop to his knees right then and there. “What now,  _ sir? _ ” He managed to shoot the word out with just enough sarcastic venom to be fun without directly confrontational. He knew better than to get on Lafayette’s bad side when it was time for a scene. That would most likely end in him not being allowed to come for hours, if at all. 

“Good boy.” Lafayette praised, taking a step closer to run his fingers through John’s hair. He basked at the praise, his eyes falling closed as Lafayette touched him. “Such a pretty little thing.” He purred, a hand trailing down his back. “It would be such a shame if anyone were to damage that pretty little skin.”

John let out a whine. “Please-”

He was startled by a hand yanking his head back by the hair roughly, causing his eyes to fly open. “Please,  _ what? _ ” Lafayette’s voice was a warning, threatening him to make the same mistake again. 

“Sir!” John quickly amended. “Please, sir! Holy fuck.”

“Oh, what naughty words coming from such pretty lips.” Lafayette pressed his thumb to John’s lips, which he accepted greedily. He focused on sucking on the digit, tongue swirling around the pad. He met Lafayette’s gaze, willing himself to look as submissive as possible. “Oh, but what a good thing you are.” 

Alexander scoffed, clearly frustrated at being ignored. “Well, this is boring.” He faked an overdramatic yawn that had Lafayette breaking character to roll his eyes. “I’m going to bed. You guys have fun.”

“How impatient you are, Alexandre.” Lafayette spun around to face him. “I am trying to shower our John with the affection that he deserves and you must make everything about you.” His tone was biting, but it was clearly all part of the scene. “Maybe I should not allow you to use him.” 

Alexander quickly backtracked. “Hey, no! I mean, if you’re showing him affection, then it only makes sense for us both to give it to him, right?” He tried, not willing to argue himself out of a good fuck. 

“That is what I thought.” The older man sneered before looking away. “This night is yours, darling.” He told John. “Would you like my hand, my belt, or one of our toys?” He asked, voice as even as if he were asking him how he’d like his eggs. 

John’s voice hitched. He loved being spanked, got off on it, but he didn’t allow it to happen all that often. “You hand, please, sir.” He requested after a moment’s deliberation. There would be time for toys and such another day. Right now, he just wanted to feel his boyfriend directly. 

“Very well.” Lafayette seemed satisfied with that choice. “Alexandre, please return the riding crop to the closet. I shall not be needing it.” So that was what he had gotten out of the closet. Lafayette took a seat on the edge of the bed. 

“Do it yourself.” Alex grumbled, but he was already on his way to do as he was told. He was all bark and no bite. Well, that wasn’t exactly true. He could be downright mean when he wanted to be. 

“John, over my lap.” Lafayette demanded and John scrambled to obey, bending over Lafayette’s knee. “How many do you think, hm?” His hand gently kneaded John’s ass, feeling the smooth skin beneath his palm. When he was met with no answer, he delivered a swift smack across the cheek, watching the fat jiggle. It wasn’t a real hit, just a warning. 

“However many you think, sir.” John said quickly. He hesitated for the briefest of moments before adding, “I would like Alex to spank me too, please, sir.” 

Lafayette smirked, still taking his time while playing with John’s ass. “That can be arranged.” He assured. “In that case, how about ten from each of us, hm?” He suggested. “Just twenty hits. You can take far more than that, I know.” He pushed John’s asscheeks together before spreading them apart, as if studying them. “But I want you to still be in working order afterwards and I will not be holding back.” He warned. “How does that sound?”

“Very good, sir.” John nodded his head, bracing himself for impact. When Lafayette put all of his force behind a swing, they could hurt worse than Alexander using some toys. 

“Good.” The first blow came down with no warning, sending a mighty smacking sound through the room. It was so quick that John didn’t have time to feel it before the second and third were raining down. John bit back a moan, but Lafayette grabbed him by the hair. “None of that, now. I want to hear you.” He delivered another firm smack to the back of his thighs and John moaned. “That is much better.” He put all of his strength behind the fifth blow, landing it across his cheeks and leaving a red hand-print against the skin. John quickly dissolved into moans and whimpers as his boyfriend continued hitting him with almost impossible force behind each slap. He quickly lost count and before he knew it, Laf was no longer touching him. “There you are. All ten from me.” He rubbed his ass soothingly. “Do you still want Alexandre’s?” He asked, to which John enthusiastically nodded in response. Lafayette chuckled. “Very well.” He removed his boyfriend from his lap and got up to watch the show.

Alexander was more than ready to take his place on the bed, eyeing John like he was a piece of candy about to be unwrapped. “Come here, you little slut.” He threw his boyfriend over his lap, earning a strangled moan from him. “God, you really do get off on this, don’t you?” He spat, reaching between John’s legs. “Oh my God, you’re actually hard from this?” He withdrew his hand in feigned disgust. “Pathetic.” He knew that his blows weren’t as powerful as Lafayette’s, so he’d have to make up for it with his words. He sent the first five in rapid succession directly over the same spot, sending John gasping and lurching in his lap. “Fucking hell, look at you.” He shook his head. “Are you gonna come from this? Could you? Get off on just being beaten?” He knew from experience that John absolutely could, but that wasn’t the goal tonight. He delivered three more punishing blows on his other cheek. “Disgusting.” By now, John’s ass was turning a lovely red color that Alex wanted to sink his teeth into. He finally sent down the last two and practically shoved John off of his lap. “Whore.” He stood up, eyeing his boyfriend on the floor. He knew how much John got off of this, so he wasn’t worried about hurting his feelings. John knew his boundaries and he’d safe-word if he needed to.

Lafayette knelt down in front of his boyfriend, a bit more concerned than Alexander was. “You were such a good boy.” He praised. “You took your beating so well for us.” 

“Thank you, sir.” John whispered, almost delirious from how turned on he was. He was ready to be fucked so he could curl up with his boyfriends and go to sleep. “Thank you.”

Lafayette smiled at how receptive John was being. He stroked his hair, content to enjoy his boyfriend’s submission. He adored when John was willing to bottom for him. He was so sweet and certainly sexy. “Color, darling boy?”

“Green.” John said without hesitation. “Fuck me.” He looked directly into Lafayette’s eyes. “Sir.”

Lafayette inhaled a sharp breath and he could hear Alexander snort behind him. That didn’t matter. He smirked at John, holding his chin between his fingers. “Prepare yourself for me while I tend to Alexandre. I think he is awfully lonely.” 

John grinned and quickly nodded, slipping away from Lafayette to grab the lube. He knelt on the bed, lathered some lube onto his fingers, and reached between his legs to feel his hole. He winced as he slowly pushed a finger in, biting his tongue to keep from making any obscene noises. It had been awhile since he had taken anything up the ass and the stretch was something he needed to be reacquainted with. He hissed as he worked in a second finger, closing his eyes at the burn. He went for efficiency, just trying to prepare himself for his boyfriends’ cocks rather than try to pleasure himself in any way. He let out a tiny moaned as he forced a third in, parting his fingers to ensure that he was ready. 

He slowly withdrew his fingers. “I’m ready, sir.” He announced, looking behind himself to see Alexander’s cock disappearing inside of Lafayette’s mouth. He was shocked for a moment, wondering how he had missed this occurring and why Alexander was being suspiciously quiet about it. It only lasted a moment; however, as Alex came down Lafayette’s throat screaming various swears in a variety of languages. 

“That wasn’t fair.” Alexander whined petulantly. “I wanted to fuck John’s ass.” 

“Not tonight, mon cher.” Lafayette smirked. “Tonight, he is all mine.” He ignored Alexander’s protests as he pushed John back into the bed. “Are you ready?”

John’s breath caught in his throat and he nodded. “Yes, sir.” He barely got the words out before Lafayette was pushing in, stretching him wide. He moaned and threw his head back, gripping the sheets. He had forgotten how large his boyfriend was, how full he felt when he was fucking him. He gasped as Laf kept going, pressing until he was fully sheathed in John’s ass. 

“Oh, mon Dieu.” Lafayette was seeming to have trouble keeping himself composed. “You feel exquisite, my darling.” He praised, kissing John’s shoulder. “Wonderful.”

Alexander snorted from where he was laying and watching. “Exquisite? That’s an adjective you want to use during sex? Really?”

Lafayette lifted his head just enough to glare at him. “It is true. John is magnificent.” He kissed John as if to prove his point. John flushed under the attention and praise, digging his heels into Lafayette’s back to urge him to move. Lafayette chuckled. “As you wish, darling.” He purred before he started rolling his hips. He gripped onto John’s hips tightly, dragging him to meet each brutal thrust. He panted, focusing on the task at hand. John was falling apart beneath him, unable to make any sound that wasn’t a desperate moan or gasp. “Mm. That is it. Take it.” Lafayette goaded, continuously aiming for his prostate. “You are going to come on my cock.” He informed the man beneath him. “Or you are not going to come at all.” He warned, staring into John’s face as the first tears hit freckled cheeks. 

John gasped, feeling as if he was being taken apart. His eyes rolled back and he choked on wordless moans ripping themselves from his lungs. He squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on the feeling of Lafayette filling him, stretching him, giving to him. It didn’t take long before John was seeing white, his back arching and body spasming around Lafayette’s cock. He groaned loudly as he came down, his boyfriend still pounding into him.

“That is it. That’s it.” Lafayette grunted and was coming deep inside of John within a few more thrusts, pulling him close and burying himself as deep as he could go. He collapsed on top of him, kissing his temple. “That was incredible.” He praised. “You were wonderful. So good.”

John hummed as Lafayette pulled out, feeling happy and sleepy finally. “Thanks.” He murmured quietly. 

“Come now, time for shower.” Lafayette prodded, poking his boyfriend’s stomach.

John giggled, but shook his head. “In just a little bit.” He waved him off before reaching for him. “Just lay with me for a bit? Alex, you too.” 

Lafayette smiled, unable to resist John when he made such an adorable face. He crawled back into bed with him, pulling him against his chest. “Only for a few minutes.” He warned as Alexander threw himself around John like ivy. The three of them laid in comfort for awhile, just enjoying each other’s company. They were in no rush to move. After all, they had a busy day tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I don't know how to write smut. :3 Anyway! Leave comments if you would be so kind! They keep me coming back!


	3. Landings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. My life is just sorta crashing around me. This is a short chapter, but I hope it isn't terrible!

The plane ride felt like it went forever. Each patch of minor turbulence had John almost wishing that the aircraft would hurtle towards the ground. He’d much rather face a plane crash than his family. Alexander seemed very uncomfortable with flying as a whole. His hands continuously clenched and his eyes went wide every time they hit a slight rough patch. Lafayette was very much the calmest in the company, sleeping the entire way. The Frenchman was used to flying, going on frequent visits to France. John wasn’t afraid of flying, he was more afraid of landing. 

Martha was mostly unbothered, glancing at John in concern. She seemed more worried for him than she was about the plane ride. John could imagine why; he must have looked absolutely terrified. Mostly because he absolutely was. He wasn’t certain that he could do this. It was just too much. 

By the time they finally landed in Charleston, John was trembling. He wasn’t anywhere close to being ready. As the other passengers all stood to gather their things, John remained sitting, not planning on moving. 

“John?” Martha looked at him when they were the last people on the plane. “John, we have to go.” She said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Come on.”

He closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn’t go out like this. His palms were sweating and his hands were shaking. His father would notice. He couldn’t do this. He gripped his arm rests as tightly as was possible. 

“John, mon cher.” Lafayette had awaken without John noticing. “It is time to go meet your family.” He said sweetly. “Come now, mon coeur.” He managed to get John to his feet and lead him down the aisle, carrying his bag for him. 

Alexander was buzzing with excitement, mostly glad to be back on solid ground. “Will we know your father when we see him?” He asked, words tumbling out of his mouth at rapid speed. “Does he look like you? I can’t believe I’ve never seen him.”

John just shook his head, not prepared to answer Alex’s many questions. They made their way through the airport and John kept his eyes peeled for his father. He didn’t want to see him. He wasn’t ready to. He almost collapsed in on himself in relief when he saw a different familiar face. 

“Martha!” He beamed at his sister, walking towards her. “I didn’t know you would be here!” He clasped her hands in his own, giving them a slight squeeze. “Where is Father?”

“He’s busy at the moment, so he sent me instead.” Martha Laurens smiled warmly, pulling her older brother into a tight hug. “It’s been too long.” She murmured before pulling away with a bright grin. “How are you, Jack?”

“I am well!” John was so relieved that he wouldn’t be faced with his father so immediately. 

Martha smiled. “Good.” She looked over at those who had accompanied him. “And who are these fine people?” She asked, gaze lingering on Alexander, whose hair had become quite unkempt during the journey. 

“Oh!” John cleared his throat. “Martha, these are my friends, Alexander and Lafayette.” He gestured to his partners. “And this,” He pulled Martha Manning to his side. “Is my girlfriend.” He forced a smile and tried to look at his friend in a love-struck manner. He was certain that his sister remained unconvinced. 

“Your girlfriend?” His sister blinked, eyeing the other Martha curiously. “I see.” She appeared to be hiding a smile. “How do you do, madam?”

Martha shook her hand. “I am quite well.” She said smoothly. “It is a pleasure to meet you.” She was a natural, knowing how to navigate proper conversation with ease. 

“And you as well.” Martha Laurens responded, shaking the other Martha’s hand in turn. “You really have found quite the catch, haven’t you, Jack?” She hummed, studying Martha carefully. 

Martha Manning laughed airily. “John must be so lucky to have such an intelligent and charming sister.”

“You flatter me.” John’s sister chuckled, not removing her gaze from the other woman. 

Alexander cleared his throat loudly. “Hello!” He practically shoved Martha Manning out of the way. “Alexander Hamilton, at your service.” He took Martha Laurens’ hand and kissed the back of it. “A pleasure.”

Martha rose an eyebrow. “And why did you accompany Jack here?” She asked, glancing over at her brother. 

“Oh, uh-”

“We are his roommates and we are naturally very bored.” Lafayette inputted with a charming smile. “We begged him to let us come when we found out he would be leaving. He was kind enough to oblige.” 

“I see.” Martha appeared quite amused. “Well, you will need to find somewhere to stay. I don’t think there’s enough room for two extra guests.” 

“That will be quite alright.” Lafayette assured. “We shall stay at a hotel. It shall not be an issue.”

“Or we could room with John.” Alexander said, a grin spreading across his face. “We’re not strangers to sharing a bed.”

Lafayette glared at his partner, pinching his neck outside of Martha’s view. “We will stay at a hotel.” He repeated firmly. 

“Yes, alright.” Martha had a slight quirk to her lips. “Hopefully there will be enough room in my car for everyone.” She led them towards parking. “Just follow me.” She walked beside John, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. “I’m sure our father will be happy to meet all of you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having two characters named Martha is extremely difficult to write for. Leave comments, please! They will make sure that I come back to this story no matter what! I will try my best to update Is Anybody There as soon as possible as well, for those who read that!


	4. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, posting two chapters in one day.

By the time they pulled up to the Laurens Estate, John was feeling far more relaxed. He was enjoying catching up with his sister, sharing stories and swapping news. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed her until they were together again. She seemed to get along well with Martha Manning, the two of them laughing together and complementing one another easily. He was so relieved that they liked each other. It would make it far easier to pass Martha off as his girlfriend, and if his sister liked her, chances were that the rest of his family would like her too.

Alexander continuously attempted to interrupt the other conversations, trying to force himself into the limelight. He always had the intense need to be the center of attention and this was no different. The Marthas seemed to handle his intrusions well; however, ignoring him when it was necessary to do so. Lafayette attempted to entertain him, without much success. 

As the car rolled up in front of the estate, Alexander spluttered. “I’m sorry, is this supposed to be a  _ house?”  _ He asked in disbelief. “It’s huge!” He was in absolute awe as he stared up at it through the car window. 

The main building was quite large, looming several stories up, seeming to touch the very sky. The house was a blinding white color, somehow appearing perfectly clean despite the dirt surrounding it. Tall trees lined the path leading to the building, fields stretching out for miles. Alexander was extremely impressed, never having known someone to live in such a fancy establishment. 

John shrugged. “It’s home.” He said quietly, a feeling of dread sinking in his stomach. 

Martha pulled around and helped John unload his bag, leading everyone through the large double doors. “Here we are.” She smiled at the guests. “I’ll show you to Jack’s old room.” She offered. “That’s where the two of you will be staying.” She told John and the other Martha. “Jack can show you everything else. I’m sure he remembers where everything is.” 

John chuckled. “How could I forget?” He mumbled, shaking his head as he looked around. Nothing had changed at all. It all looked exactly the same as it had when he was growing up. It was incredibly unsettling. “Who all is here?” He asked his sister, glancing at her. 

“Henry arrived last night.” She informed. “And Mary has been here for the last week.”

“I guess it’s the whole family back, then, huh?” John was surprised, the weight of having to come out to the entirety of his immediate family pressing on him. He took a shaky breath, trying not to worry too much about it at the moment. That wasn’t until much, much later. 

Martha laughed. “Yeah, pretty much. It’s going to be a great time.” She assured, pushing open the door to John’s childhood bedroom. “Here we are. Just like old times.”

John took a sharp inhale of breath, glancing around his old room. He couldn’t believe that he was back here. “Thanks, Martha.” 

“Of course, Jack.” She gave him another brief hug before pulling away. “I’ll let you settle in before coming to greet everyone.” She closed the door on her way out. 

He exhaled and plopped down on his bed, feeling incredibly overwhelmed. He closed his eyes and just let the nostalgia blanket him. It smelled like his old room. Vaguely old and a hint of moisture. It felt like his old room. Hot and stifling and an exhausting warmth that filled his brain with a pleasant buzz. Everything was so familiar, but he had changed so much. He felt so out of place in his own room. There was so much history here that he didn’t feel entitled to. 

“This place is huge.” Alexander noted. “How rich are you, exactly?” He studied the shelves in the room, touching everything in sight. 

“I’m not.” John said weakly, slowly sitting up. “My family is.” 

Alexander rolled his eyes. “It’s impressive. Real Southern. I didn’t realize you lived on an old slave plantation.” He glanced at him.

John sighed and shrugged. “You never asked.” He mumbled, beginning to unpack his bags. “It’s not important.”

“I think it is!”

“Alexandre.” Lafayette said sharply. “Please.” He took his hand. “Calm yourself. John is under a great deal of stress. We must be on our best behavior.” 

Alex snorted. “I don’t get why he’s freaking out or why we have to be so secretive. Just come out now so we can be ourselves.” He told John, facing him. “I don’t get what we’re waiting for.”

“Alex, we talked about this.” John sighed. “Please, don’t push me. I have a plan, okay?”

“But-”

“ _ Please.”  _ He shot him a begging look. “I can’t do this right now. You two are just my friends and I’m dating Martha. That’s how it’s going to work right now.”

Alex crossed his arms and pouted. “Fine.” He muttered. “Fine. Let’s at least go meet the family, though!” He perked up and opened the door, John following him out. They had barely made it down the stairs when a familiar voice rang out.

“Jackie!” John found a bush of brown curls flinging into his face and thin arms wrapping themselves around him.

He stumbled backwards and chuckled. “Hi, Mary.” He greeted his younger sister, rubbing her back. 

She pulled away with a bright grin, eyes shining. “I missed you!” She exclaimed. “It’s so good to see you!”

“It’s good to see you too.” He grinned, patting her on the head. She had grown quite a bit since he had last seen her. She looked truly grown up. “Wow, you’ve grown.” He remarked, his heart aching. Had he missed his sister growing up?

She laughed. “I’m a grown woman, Jack.” She put a hand on her hips. Her gaze quickly met Martha’s and she gasped. “Jack, is this pretty thing your girlfriend?” She asked excitedly. 

He flushed. “Yeah. Yeah. Martha, this is my younger sister, Mary. Mary, this is Martha.” He introduced them quickly. 

Mary took Martha’s hand and shook it eagerly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you! I hope Jackie treats you right. I swear that boy doesn’t know how to treat a lady.”

Martha seemed taken aback for a moment before breaking into a dazzling smile. “Oh, I can’t complain.” She said quickly. “He’s more than I could hope for.”

“Hey, Jack.” John turned around to see Henry Jr. in the doorway of the hallway, a grin on his face. John’s jaw almost dropped to the floor when he spied the facial hair on his youngest sibling’s face. How did he grow up so fast? 

“Henry!” John gave his brother’s hand a firm shake. “It’s good to see you. What’s growing on your face?” He laughed, realizing how at ease he felt with his siblings. “I think there’s an animal on your chin.”

Henry rolled his eyes and laughed. “Hey, don’t get jealous of me for being able to pull of facial hair!” He put his hands up in surrender. 

“Oh, I don’t think you do.” John teased, but it held no truth behind it. “I’m kidding, you look great.” He assured, clasping his brother on the shoulder. “Oh, this is my girlfriend, Martha. These are my roommates, Alexander and Lafayette.” He introduced him to the others. 

“You brought your roommates?” Henry asked with a raised eyebrow. “Why would you do that?” 

John shrugged, not wanting to deal with coming up with that right now. “They were bored.” He said simply. “They had nothing better to do.”

“Odd.” Henry mused with a laugh. “You must be close.”

“Something like that, yeah.” John said quietly. 

“John.” The man in question felt his blood run cold at the familiar voice. He looked up to see his father standing before him. “Hello, son.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please leave comments! They help me so, so much!


	5. Plant Your Seeds There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a terrible chapter, but I am trying my best

John swallowed and looked up at his father, back straightening firmly. “Hello, Father.” He greeted, making his face a calm mask of no emotion. He clasped his hands behind his back, feeling the man’s scrutinizing gaze on him. “It is good to see you.”

His father nodded, stepping forward. They were almost the same height now, but it still felt like he was looming several feet above him. “How have you been?” He asked, studying John closely.

“Very good, sir.” John nodded shortly, not meeting his father’s eyes. He tried to focus on his breathing, not wanting to appear weak.

“Do you have a job?” And so the interrogation began.

“Yes, sir.”

“Where?”

“I work at a law firm.” He worked as a secretary for Alexander, who worked as an actual lawyer. John’s primary source of income came from selling his art or working part-time at the aquarium. His father didn’t need to know that.

His father rose an eyebrow. “Is that so?” When met with a curt nod, he continued. “Have you met a girl?”

There it was, the moment John was waiting for. This was the moment. All he had to do was tell him that he met a boy instead of a girl. He met two boys; in fact. That’s all he had to say. He could do it. It was now or quite possibly never. “Yes.” He blurted. “Martha.” He looked back at his friend and took her hand. “Martha, this is my father. Father, this is my girlfriend.” He forced a smile, practically hearing Alexander’s protests in his head. The only reason he wasn’t currently audibly protesting was probably because of Lafayette. John prayed that he would forgive him.

“I see.” His father looked her up and down. “It’s a pleasure.” He offered his hand for her to shake, which she took.

“A pleasure indeed, sir.” She smiled sweetly, sticking close to John. He could tell that she was just as uncomfortable as he was. He was so grateful towards her for playing along. He would never be able to thank her enough.

Mr. Laurens nodded. “Do you have a job?” He questioned, already preparing to grill her about every aspect of her life.

“I work at a veterinarian's office, actually.” She admitted, her forced smile not once leaving her lips. “It’s good work. I enjoy helping animals. That’s how John and I met, actually.” So far, she hadn’t had to lie. She left out that she was an assistant to the main vet and that when she had met John, he had been drunk as shit and crying over what he believed to be his sick turtle. It had turned out that nothing had been wrong with his pet at all and that he had just been overreacting.

“Interesting.” Mr. Laurens nodded. “You seem a bright girl.” He decided and John could have cried in relief. He liked her, or at least seemed to. That was what mattered. If he approved of the girl he was dating, he approved of him. At least, that’s how John reasoned it.

“Thank you, sir.” Martha smiled, intertwining her fingers with John’s in a show of support. She squeezed his hand.

John smiled at her, kissing her cheek softly. He hoped that he was making it convincing enough that the two of them were in a romantic relationship. He held her close and glanced at his father, holding his breath.

Mr. Laurens’ attention had been drawn to Alexander and Lafayette, a frown on his face. “And who are these young men?” He approached them.

“We’re-”

Lafayette didn’t allow Alexander to continue. “We are John’s roommates.” He explained. “And friends.” He glared at Alex out of the corner of his eye. “We did not have much else to do all alone at home, so we asked if we could join him on his trip.” He explained, trying to make some sense.

Alexander crossed his arms, glaring at his boyfriend. “Yeah. That.” He muttered under his breath before looking away. “We’re friends.”

Mr. Laurens studied the two of them. “You brought friends to a family event?” He asked, the tone in his voice almost accusatory. John swallowed harshly, feeling himself freeze up. The only thought shooting through his mind was that he didn’t want to get in trouble.

“Is that an issue, sir?” He struggled to keep his voice even. “I apologize if so. I wasn’t aware.” He hoped that he wasn’t shaking as much as he feared he was.

His father remained silent, which was never a good sign. He shook his head and turned away. “It can’t be helped now.” He said coldly and John felt his blood chill. “There is no room for them to stay here. You will be held responsible for finding them a place to stay.” He said it like they were dogs in need of a kennel.

“Yes, sir.” John said quickly, holding his breath. “May they stay for supper?” He couldn’t handle supper with his family alone. He just couldn’t do it. He needed their support.

His father hesitated before sighing. “I suppose.” He relented. “Be sure that they are well-behaved.”

“Yes, sir.” John confirmed, taking a breath. He waited until the man exited the room before he allowing himself to relax. He closed his eyes, realizing that he had been sweating. He released Martha’s hand and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants.

“Are you okay?” She asked kindly, studying his face.

John shook his head. “Of course.” He forced another pained smile. “Of course.”

Mary watched them, tilting her head. “Jackie and our father have never really gotten along.” She announced. “Jack was always getting into trouble.” She had been too young to understand what had really happened. She had been too young to know that when their father would beat him, it wasn’t okay. She didn’t realize how he had been scarred by him. She smiled at Martha. “I bet you tamed him. That’s what love does.” She sighed wistfully, every bit the hopeless romantic she always was.

“Yeah, that was me.” John looked down at his shoes. “The trouble-maker.”

Lafayette’s gaze softened and he opened his mouth, only to be cut off by John’s other sister. “Jack, can I speak with you a moment?” Martha Laurens asked.

He nodded, following her into another room and watching as she shut the door. “What did you need?”

“Why did you bring that girl?” She crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow.

“What?” John blinked. “Because I wanted her to meet my family.”

She scoffed. “Bullshit.” She rolled her eyes. “Jack, you’re gay.”

  
He felt every hair on his body stand on end. There was a lump in his throat. He couldn’t breathe. “What? No! No, I’m not!” His voice must have raised several octaves.

“Jack, don’t play with me.” Martha said firmly. “I’ve known since you were a teenager. Was I expected to believe that you and Francis were just friends?” She questioned. “The others are in denial, but I’m not blind.”

He felt tears in his eyes. “Don’t tell anyone.” He pleaded in a hushed whisper. “Please. Please.”

“I won’t.” She assured. “Jack. Jack, I don’t care that you’re gay. I really don’t. I care about why you brought a girl who you’re definitely not attracted to to meet your family.”

John sighed in relief, closing his eyes. She wasn’t going to tell anyone. She was going to keep his secret. “Thank you.” He mumbled. “Thank you.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “She knows that I’m gay. She’s gay too.” He said hurriedly. “She’s helping me. I’m going to come out. Soon. Eventually. I just need to do it my way.”

“It seems like you’re doing the opposite of coming out right now.” Martha pointed out.

John shook his head. “I just need time, okay? That’s all.”

Martha sighed heavily. “Which one of those boys are you dating?”

John hesitated, biting the inside of his cheek. “Both?”

Her eyes went wide. “You’re dating both of them? They both know?” He nodded and she shook her head. “That’s not right.” She frowned. “I don’t care if you’re gay, but dating multiple people just isn’t right.”

“Martha, I don’t expect you to agree with it. I didn’t expect you to be okay with me being gay. I’m just asking for you to keep quiet until I’m ready.” He begged.

Martha sighed. “Fine. Fine. You should hurry it up, though.” She warned. “They’re going to find out.”

“I know.” John admitted. “I know. Just let me take things one at a time.”

Martha nodded. “Come one. We have supper next. Hopefully things won’t blow up.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please leave comments! How can I improve? What do people want to see? 
> 
> Also, please read my other stories!


	6. Rats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go.

When John returned to his room after catching up with his other siblings, Alexander was furious. He was pacing around the large room with his arms crossed, casting glares at his boyfriend as John sat on the bed. John felt ashamed of himself, refusing to even look up at him.

“I can’t believe you.” Alexander snapped eventually. “I really can’t. Why can’t you just come out, already?”

“It’s not that simple.” John said weakly, still not glancing up. “It’s just not.”

Alexander scoffed. “It’s not simple to just say “hey, I’m gay and here are my boyfriends”?” He snapped, stopping in his pacing to loom over John, who felt so small. “It’s not simple to just tell them the truth?”

“Alexandre!” Lafayette snapped, grabbing his arm. “Sit down. Do not pretend that you understand.”

“What don’t I understand?” Alex asked, almost yelling at this point. “What exactly is it?”

“John’s family is not as accepting as you seem to think!” Lafayette scowled, unable to believe that Alexander was being so dense. Couldn’t he see that John coming out could be dangerous? Couldn’t he see that his father had obviously hurt him? Lafayette wanted more than anything to just leave, taking John far away so he could protect him. He didn’t ever want to see Henry Laurens again. He doubted that John would allow that, unfortunately.

Alexander rolled his eyes, infuriated. “If they say shit, we punch them and then we leave! What is so difficult to understand about this?” He hated hiding himself. He hated not being able to sit in his boyfriends’ laps or kiss them or be physical with them in any way. It was bullshit. It wasn’t fair. He shouldn’t have to watch John with some girl, pretending that he loved her. John loved him. He should act like it.

“Alexandre, you are being childish!”

“You’re being ridiculous!”

“Stop!” John snapped, unable to handle the fighting. He was so close to tears, feeling like he was being crushed by the mounting pressure. His sister knew he was gay and was keeping his secret, but there was no telling how long that would last. His father disliked Alexander and Lafayette’s presence and was bound to become suspicious. Alexander was about four seconds from outing him at any given moment and he and Lafayette were fighting. John couldn’t handle it. He just couldn’t. He pulled his knees against his chest, hugging them tightly.

Lafayette glanced over at him and his expression immediately softened. He walked over to his boyfriend and sat beside him. “I am sorry, my lovely.” He wrapped an arm around him. “I did not mean to upset you.” He kissed his temple softly, feeling guilty for scaring John as he had.

“I know.” John sighed, running a hand through his wild curls. “I know you didn’t mean to.” He closed his eyes in an attempt to will away the tears. “I just can’t handle this right now.” He admitted. “I’m sorry.”

“No.” Lafayette shook his head. “Non, it is no fault of yours, I assure you.” He kissed his head once again. “We should not have yelled when you are under so much stress.”

Alexander huffed, hating being the one left out. “He’s not a baby, Laf!” He protested. “He’s a grown ass man! He needs to act like one!” He shook his head.

“Alexandre, please.” Lafayette glared at him. “Do you not see that our John is struggling?” He questioned, gesturing to the man. “He is scared and overwhelmed. Please, try to think of someone other than yourself.”

Alexander threw his arms in the air out of frustration. “Fine!” He snapped. “If you feel that way, I’ll just go!” He stormed out the door, slamming it behind him. He needed to get out of there. He needed to get away. He was just going to take a walk around the Estate to clear his head. That should help.

Lafayette sighed as Alex left, turning his attention back to John. “I am sorry about him.” He stroked John’s freckled face gently. “Please allow me to make it up to you.” He pressed his palm to the front of John’s pants, causing his eyes to dart towards the door. “There is nobody here.” He assured him. “Relax.”

“What if someone walks in?” John whispered, so nervous. If someone happened to come in, everything would be ruined. Could he risk that?

“We can lock the door.” Lafayette offered. “Of course, if you do not wish to continue, we do not have to.”

John sighed. “I want to.” He admitted. “Okay.” He exhaled. “Okay, let’s do it.” It might help him be able to relax. He slowly unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out, laying down on the mattress. He closed his eyes, completely soft. He just wanted to get this over with and be able to relax in time for supper.

Lafayette nodded. “Very well.” He stood and went over to lock the door before returning. He lowered himself to his knees, licking his palm before wrapping it around John. He stroked slowly, twisting his wrist. “You are so gorgeous.” He praised, increasing his pace. “Such a gorgeous man. So sexy. I am the luckiest man to be with you.”

John moaned, throwing his head back. “T-Thank you.” He choked out, slowly hardening under Lafayette’s grip. He could lose himself in Laf’s touch just like this.

“You have no reason to thank me.” Lafayette purred, kissing John’s thigh. He kissed his way up before swallowing John down, causing him to gasp. He bobbed his head, licking and sucking the best he could. He wasn’t as talented with his mouth as Alexander was, but that wasn’t to say he was bad. He wasn’t the best, but he could get the job done.

John allowed his orgasm to come over him lazily, arching his back and gasping. His eyes rolled back and he panted, feeling exhausted. He just wanted to curl up and take a nap and never wake up again. He sighed and didn’t move. “Thank you.” He mumbled.

“Of course.” Lafayette wiped his mouth. “Was that good?”

He nodded and sighed. “Do I have time for a nap?”

There was a knock at the door. “Wash up for supper!”

“Apparently not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! Should I write a fic revolving around Maria Reynolds/Martha Manning? People might understand this ship if they read Is Anybody There


	7. Supper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, bad chapter

Supper was so much more awkward that John could have possibly imagined. He sat stiffly at the table between Martha Manning and Lafayette, Martha Laurens and Henry Jr. sitting across the table from him. Alexander and Mary were mysteriously absent and John was growing anxious. They couldn’t just ditch dinner. Did they realize how much trouble they’d be in if they did so? They couldn’t begin eating until everyone was present. 

John felt his father’s gaze burning into him and he thought he might be melting. He couldn’t breathe at all, so he just held his breath as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He stared resolutely at the tablecloth, refusing to risk glancing up. Where the hell were they? 

“Your friend is late, Jack.” His father stated plainly, the threat in his voice clear. He swallowed and wanted to disappear entirely. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know, sir.” He prayed for Alexander to show up soon. He couldn’t just abandon him like this. He wouldn’t do that to him. He wasn’t that spiteful, was he? The more he thought about it, the less he was sure. He wanted to curl into a ball and die, but that probably wouldn’t be wise. He’d just get yelled at. 

Giggling came from behind him and Mary walked into the room, flanked by Alexander. He wore a smirk on his face as he sauntered in, winking at John. He whispered something in Mary’s ear, causing her to pull up her collar. John’s blood ran cold. He wouldn’t have done that. He couldn’t have. He wouldn’t cheat on him with his own sister. Would he? No. John was imagining things. He was just imagining things. That was all. He was being ridiculous. Then why was Lafayette also scowling?

“Sorry that we’re late.” Alexander took the seat at the head of the table and everyone in the Laurens family stiffened. The second seat at the opposite end of the table from their father was just for decoration. No was was actually supposed to sit there. It was an unspoken rule. John felt like he might pass out. 

John’s father’s eyes narrowed at Alexander, but he appeared to be completely oblivious or perhaps he was ignoring it. That seemed the most likely. Mary took her place beside Henry Jr., placing her hands in her lap. “It is quite alright.” Mr. Laurens said coldly, making it clear that it was not at all in any way alright. 

“Oh, good.” Alexander grinned, a dangerous, shit-eating grin. He was trying to initiate trouble, God damn it. John couldn’t handle this. What had Alexander and Mary been up to? Where had they gone? Did John even really want to know?   

Mary giggled. “I was showing him around and we lost track of the time.” She explained, glancing at Alex out of the corner of her eyes. 

“Yes. She gave me an extremely thorough exploration of everywhere dear to her.” Alexander made eye contact with her and winked. John felt like he was boiling from the inside out.

“I see.” His father noted, glaring at the younger man. “Well, now that you are here, would you like to lead us in prayer?” He suggested, a dark smirk growing across his face. John prayed that he would just decline. Just do the respectful thing and decline. It wouldn’t be that hard. 

Of course, that was asking for too much. “I would love to.” Alexander laced his fingers together and put his elbows on the table, causing John to wince. How was he getting everything so wrong? Everyone bowed their heads as Alexander began. “Dear God, thank you very much for this wonderful food that these people made and put on this table. Thank you for all of the hard work that they did.” John wanted to die. This was too awful. “Thank you for how gorgeous everyone at this table is - or at least how gorgeous most of the people at this table are.” He smirked and John wanted to cry. “So, yeah, thanks G-Man. Amen.” He lifted his head and everyone around him slowly did the same.  They blinked in confusion, glancing around. 

“That was certainly a unique prayer.” Mr. Laurens stared blankly, clearly unamused. 

Alexander shrugged and began to dig into his food. John stared at his macaroni and cheese, feeling queasy. “May I be excused?” He requested hurriedly, not wanting to be sick at the table. 

“If you must.” His father sighed, waving John off. 

John quickly stood and practically ran to the bathroom, locking the door. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. This was too much. It was too much. He couldn’t do this. He wanted to go home. Why couldn’t he just go home? He clutched his head and began to cry. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t. He sunk to the floor, hugging his knees and just sobbing. He had no intention of exiting the bathroom until supper was over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!


	8. Hurled Themselves into the Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rough.

There was a knock on the bathroom door to pull John from his thoughts. He glanced up, panic threatening to overwhelm every part of him. “J-Just a minute!” He exclaimed, quickly splashing water in his face. He couldn’t allow any member of his family to see him cry. They would think of him as weak, as a coward. He couldn’t allow that to be their view of him. 

“John?” Lafayette’s voice was calm, gentle. It was familiar. John felt himself relax just from hearing it. “Mon amour, are you alright?” John hesitated before unlocking the door and pulling it open. He wiped his red eyes, hoping that he didn’t look as awful as he felt. Lafayette’s expression softened and he pulled John into a tight hug. “Oh, my love.” He cooed. 

John shook his head. “I’m not a child, Laf.” He mumbled, but he didn’t pull away from the hug. The touch was comforting, safe. He sunk into it and closed his eyes, breathing slowly. “I can’t do this.” He whispered. “I want to go home.” 

“I know.” Lafayette stroked John’s curls. “I know, my love. I know. We do not have to stay. Do you want to go?” 

John swallowed, feeling his throat constrict. What would his family think if he just left? They would think so poorly of him. He couldn’t just leave; not when his father would disapprove. “We can’t.” He choked out. “We just can’t. My father-”

“Is not in charge of your happiness.” Lafayette stated firmly, cupping John’s cheek. “He does not decide what you will do. You are a grown man.” 

“You don’t  _ understand.”  _ John insisted, still panicking. “If he gets mad, he’ll,” He shook his head. “We can’t leave.” 

Lafayette’s heart sunk. “John, I have a question for you and you need to answer me truthfully.” He looked into his eyes. “Has your father ever hurt you? Would he hit you?” 

John laughed humorlessly. “Of course he did.” He glanced away. “He whooped my ass.” 

Lafayette inhaled sharply. “We are leaving. We are leaving now.” He took John’s hand, squeezing tightly. “We are getting you out of this house.” 

“What?” John sounded genuinely confused. “Laf, no. We can’t.” He pulled away. “Why are you freaking out?”

“He beat you.” Lafayette looked at John desperately. “He would beat you as punishment. What a horrid, horrid man.” 

John shook his head. “No, it’s not like that.” He insisted. “He would spank me. That’s what happens when you misbehave. Your father takes off his belt and he whoops you. That’s just how punishment works around here.”

Lafayette’s eyes widened and his stomach filled with dread. “He beat you with a belt?” He was horrified, disgusted. How could anyone lay a harmful hand on his darling boy? “John, that is awful!” 

John shrugged. “I was a brat. That’s just what happens when you’re a brat.”

Lafayette felt his eyes fill with tears. Not only was John beaten, but even now he saw nothing wrong with it. Laf thought back to all of the times he had beaten John himself. That was different, it was for sex, for pleasure. John enjoyed being hit in that context. That was what Lafayette tried to convince himself, but a part of him was full of disgust and self-loathing. John didn’t understand why being beaten with a belt by his father was wrong. What if he had allowed Lafayette to beat him just to satisfy Laf? What if he just didn’t understand where the line was drawn? Lafayette felt like he was going to be sick. 

“Oh, mon Dieu.” He sat on the closed toilet seat, a hand covering his mouth. He couldn’t breathe. How could he have allowed John to come here? “Did he leave marks? Did he bruise you?” He looked up at John as tears splashed against his cheeks. He should never have allowed John to come. 

John was uncomfortable, not understand why Lafayette was crying. Being spanked wasn’t uncommon or a big deal in any way, not like how Lafayette was making it out to be. “Well, yeah.” He admitted. “That’s just what happens, though. It’s not-”

“Do not you dare say that it is not problem!” Lafayette’s English always suffered when he was upset. “That man, that  _ horrible  _ man beat you!” He took a breath. “He hurt you. He abused you, John. Do not you see?” 

John took a step back, eyes wide. “Laf, I-”

Lafayette took his arms. “We must go. Please. Do not us stay a moment longer.” He wiped his eyes. “We will get Alex and Martha and we will leave. I do not want you here.” He pulled John out of the bathroom, his tear-filled eyes turning cold with anger. He returned to the dining room. “Alexandre.” He snapped at his lover, who was laughing with Mary. “We are leaving.”

Alexander rolled his eyes. “Uh, you can leave if you want. I’m not finished with dinner.” He smirked, glancing back at Mary. Lafayette wanted to slap the stupid smirk off of his face, but that desire only fueled more guilt in him. 

“John is not feeling well.” Laf continued, almost shaking with anger. “We must go.” 

“I thought Jack was staying with us?” Mary looked confused. 

“Not tonight.” Lafayette said coldly. 

“Well, if he’s going, I’ll gladly take his place.” Alexander offered, smiling charmingly at Mary. 

“Alexandre!” Lafayette’s voice was booming, causing all other sounds in the room to stop abruptly. “A word.” 

Alexander gulped, but he followed Lafayette to another room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please leave comments! They make my day!


	9. This Song is for the People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! That's impressive considering I've also updated Live Past Our Glory, Little Red, and The King Makes Three.

“What on Earth were you thinking?” Lafayette snapped, shaking with pure rage. “I can not believe you! We are here to support John and all you do is the opposite of what he needs right now!”

Alexander rolled his eyes. “I haven’t done anything wrong!” He insisted. “You’re trying to shove John back into the closet and I’m the only one who thinks he should be allowed to just be who he is!”

“Did you think for a second that there might be a reason for John not coming out right away?” Lafayette demanded. “Do you think that he might be afraid to?”   


“He needs to get over his fear!” Alex snarled. “He’ll never grow if he’s still so afraid to come out to his own family! Why does he even want to be here if he doesn’t like his family enough to tell them who he is?”

“Because he fears them!” Laf snapped, anger growing. “He is afraid of what they will do to him if he does not do as they say!” 

“He needs to grow up!” Alexander insisted. “He’s not a child anymore! They can’t ground him for being a bad boy!” He was so upset, frustrated by how Lafayette wasn’t listening to him. Couldn’t he see that he was trying to help John? John was too afraid of his family and he wouldn’t stop being afraid of them unless he stood up to them. Why couldn’t anyone see that?

Lafayette shook his head. “There is a reason he is afraid and you do not seem to care!” He spat, just as frustrated with Alexander. “He is afraid and wants to go home, but you refuse so you can flirt with his sister!” 

“Oh, we’ve done a lot more than flirt.” He snarled, wanting to hit Laf where it hurt. He was angry and wanted Lafayette to hurt like he was. “It’s my right to! You and John have been ganging up on me since we got here! I’m allowed to mess around with someone else when you haven’t been treating me like I’m even your partner!” 

Lafayette froze. Was Alexander implying what he thought he was? “You cheated on us?” He asked, voice breaking. “John needs you and you  _ cheated  _ on him?” He was shaking, tears spilling onto his cheeks. “Why do you even pretend to love us? You are so selfish! I have never met someone so selfish!” 

Alexander immediately was hit with guilt, but he was too stubborn to take any of it back. “Maybe if you actually treated me like your boyfriend, I wouldn’t have to get someone who treated me right!” His own voice was breaking, guilt filling in his stomach. He shouldn’t be defending himself. God, what if Laf left him over this? “But no, it’s just you and John! You have no room for me!”

“John needed me!”   


“And I don’t need you?”

“For God’s sake, John’s father  _ beat  _ him!” The air stilled and everything went silent. Alexander looked like he had been punched in the gut, eyes wide. 

“W-What?”

Lafayette took a deep breath, exhaling shakily. “John’s father beat him.” He looked away, tears sliding down his face. “That is why he is afraid.” 

“Oh, God.” Alexander’s back hit the wall and he closed his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He mumbled, wiping at his eyes. “This is something you need to tell me.” 

“I just found out.” Laf admitted. “I had my suspicions, but I just found out for sure.” He sniffled. “And you weren’t there. You were with Mary.”

Alexander’s heart sank. “I didn’t sleep with her.” He said hurriedly. “I didn’t. I almost did. We made out, but she didn’t want to go that far.” He was crushed with guilt. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Laf. I didn’t know.” 

“You shouldn’t have to know.” Lafayette whispered. “You should know not to cheat on your boyfriends with your boyfriend’s sister. That is common sense.” He muttered. 

“I know.” Alexander looked down. “Don’t tell John?” He requested, not wanting to hurt him when he had so much on his plate. 

Lafayette shook his head. “I will not.” He said quietly. “You will.” He met Alex’s gaze. “Not now. God, not now.” He took a breath. “John has too much to deal with at the moment, but you will have to tell him eventually.”

“I will.” Alex agreed, quickly nodding his head. “I promise that I will. I’m so sorry.” 

Lafayette took a breath and opened his arms for a hug, which Alexander fell into, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend. Laf stroked Alexander’s hair, running his fingers through it. “I am sorry that you felt ignored.” He said quietly. “I am sorry that we did not include you enough. We should have spoken to you more.” 

Alexander shook his head. “You have nothing to apologize for.” He insisted. “It’s my fault.” 

“That does not mean I can not take credit for contributing to the issue.” Lafayette cupped Alex’s face, kissing him softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He replied, nuzzling Lafayette’s chest. “Thank you for staying with me.”

“That is not something that I need to be thanked for.” He kissed Alexander’s head before pulling away. “Now, let us be there for John, yes?”

Alexander nodded and took Lafayette’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! They make my day and keep me coming back to stories!


	10. Clear Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly filler, but I don't particularly care

Alexander and Lafayette exited the room, hand-in-hand. John spotted them and his eyes widened, shaking his head. Laf quickly released Alex’s hand, much to Alex’s frustration. They had patched things up, but Alexander still wanted to feel close to his lovers; he always did. He was a very physically affectionate man. 

Alex approached John and wrapped him in a hug. “I love you.” He said quietly. “I’m sorry for being an ass.” He kissed him on the cheek briefly before pulling away and offering him a small smile. 

“It’s okay.” John assured, taking Alexander’s hand and squeezing. “It’s okay. I forgive you.” He returned the smile, releasing the tension between the two. “I just want to get out of here for tonight and try again in the morning.” He admitted. 

“We can do that.” Lafayette assured. “I would rather us not come back, but we shall have this conversation once we have all calmed down.” He rubbed John’s back. “I shall fetch Martha while Alexander calls a cab.” He automatically took control, easily taking charge of the situation. John was thankful for it.

John and Alex exited the house while Alex called a cab for them. They sat on the porch swing in silence for a moment before Alexander spoke. “I was a jerk.” He admitted, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. “I had no right to behave the way I did. I was just angry and upset that we weren’t doing things my way. I didn’t understand.” Alexander didn’t apologize often and it set John on edge when he did so. If Alex was apologizing, something big had to have happened. 

“I get it.” John mumbled, feeling tense. “You really don’t have to apologize.” He hadn’t even acted all that differently than usual. Alex was one who was desperate for attention and affection. It was normal for him to lash out in such ways. 

“I do.” Alexander insisted, guilt for behaving in such a way when John was stuck in the situation he was in was overwhelming him. “I really do. I shouldn’t have-”

“Did Lafayette tell you about my father spanking me?” He asked suddenly, thinking that might be the only reasonable explanation. 

Alex froze before slowly nodding. “He did.” He said quietly. “He did and I’m so, so sorry that I didn’t realize how hard this must be for you.” 

John rolled his eyes. “Oh my God, I don’t understand why everyone is freaking out about this. It’s  _ normal.”  _

“What?” Alex stared at him. “No. No, it’s not.” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “John, being beaten isn’t normal.” 

“It is here.” He shrugged. “That’s just how kids are punished around here, that’s all.” 

“By  _ beating their children?”  _ Alexander was almost as horrified as Lafayette had been. “John, that’s not okay! Not like that!” 

John clenched his teeth. “I don’t want to talk about this.” He snapped, frustrated. He crossed his arms and stared at the porch floor. 

Alexander sighed. “Fine, okay.” He closed his eyes, trying to fight the urge to turn back to the house and punch Henry Laurens in his stupid face. The man would deserve it. He deserved far worse than that. He deserved to have his face ground into the dirt. Alex barely managed to keep himself still. 

Lafayette returned with both Marthas trailing after him. Martha Laurens approached John, pulling him into a hug. “I hope you start feeling better.” She told him. “And come back first thing in the morning.” She smiled at her brother, who forced a strained smile back. 

“Of course.” He assured her. “I’ll be back before you know it.” 

Martha nodded. “Good.” She hugged him again before returning to the house, the other Martha watching her do so. 

Martha Manning stepped forward. “Is everything going alright?” She asked in concern. 

Lafayette shook his head. “Come on, let’s just go.” He pointed to the cab that was pulling around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!


	11. Bedrock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just smut

When they arrived at the hotel, Lafayette got a separate room for Martha so she wouldn’t have to share a room with the three lovers. The three of them made their way up to the room, John collapsing on the bed. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, rubbing his face. 

Alexander glanced at Lafayette. “Shouldn’t we talk about-”

“Non. Not at this moment. Let him rest.” Laf pressed. “Let us try to enjoy the rest of the night.” He made his way to the bed, sitting beside John and stroking his hair. “Hello, my love.” He greeted. 

John’s eyes fluttered open. “Hey.” He greeted weakly. 

“Are you alright?” Lafayette asked softly. “Do you want to cuddle and watch hotel tv?” He offered. 

John shook his head and surged forward, locking his lips with Laf’s. “I want to get out of my head.” He breathed, kissing a line down his lover's jaw. “You can help with that.” He mumbled against his skin. 

Lafayette chuckled. “I have no doubt that I can.” He kissed John deeply. “Do you want me to fuck you, my darling?”

John shook his head again, curls flying. “No. Don’t wanna bottom.” He crawled over Lafayette’s lap, straddling him. “Wanna suck you off.” He breathed in his ear, causing the man to shudder. “Wanna suck you off and then fuck Alex into the mattress.” Alexander perked up at that. 

Lafayette laughed. “That can be arranged.” He kissed John again. “Well, get to work.” He unzipped his pants and unbuckled his pants. 

John smirked and slid Lafayette’s pants down. He lowered himself down and mouthed at his boxers, drooling over the tent in them. Lafayette inhaled sharply, eyes rolling back. He tangled his fingers in his hair. John smirked and pulled Laf’s underwear down, taking him into his mouth and earning a moan. He doubled his efforts, bobbing his head. He licked and sucked, liberal amounts of drool escaping his lips. He moaned, gazing up at Lafayette with lidded eyes. 

“Oh, fuck. Mon Dieu.” Lafayette gasped, throwing his head back. He started to guide John’s head up and down by tugging at his hair, but the other man swatted his hands away. Laf shot him a glare that didn’t last long before he was moaning again. John smirked around him, sucking him down. He gagged around him, choking slightly. He loved the feeling of the cock filling his throat. He breathed heavily through his nose, going down further. “You are such a filthy little whore.” Lafayette berated. “My gorgeous little slut. Oh, fuck. John-” He gasped and arched his hips, spilling into John’s mouth. He panted as John pulled off of him, wiping his lips. 

“Good?” John asked, smirking. 

Lafayette panted and nodded. “Very good, mon Dieu.” He kissed John, tasting himself on his tongue. “Go show our Alexander your talents.” He smirked, laying himself against the pillows. He turned himself so he could watch as Alexander hurried over.

John grabbed Alex by the shirt, pulling him into a crushing kiss. Alexander moaned into his mouth, yanking at John’s curls. John pushed his boyfriend down and crawled on top of him, kissing and biting at his neck, earning gasps of pleasure. John smirked, sliding his hand down Alexander’s body. “You want something, baby boy?” He asked, pretending to sound unbothered by how Alex was gasping and squirming. 

“Fuck me.” He whined. “Fuck me, please.” He was so desperate and needy. 

John tssked. “And why should I do that?”

“Because you want it as much as I do.” 

John slapped his boyfriend’s arm lightly, not enough to really hurt, but enough to serve as a warning. “Do we have any lube?”

“Pocket.” Alexander shoved his hand into his jeans pocket, retrieving a small bottle of lube. 

“You’ve had this all day?” John cocked an eyebrow. “What a naughty little boy you are.” He chided, thankful that he did. He quickly made short work of both of their clothes before flipping Alexander onto his stomach. He fingered him open with just enough force for it to be pleasurable for Alex’s masochistic tendencies. He lined up and shoved himself inside of him. He fucked him ruthlessly and hard, shouting filthy words at him the entire time. 

He finished deep inside of him before jerking Alex off quickly. He collapsed beside him, panting heavily as he rolled over. He pulled Alex close and kissed him, exhausted. “You were wonderful.” He praised. “Wonderful. Both of you.” He leaned over to kiss Lafayette. 

He just laid there for awhile, feeling happier and safer than he had all day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm so bad at writing smut shknkn

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please leave comments and feedback! It is very much appreciated! Comments keep me coming back to stories and are the main factor in me continuing to write them!


End file.
